lying to myself
by MuLtInOvA
Summary: and even as hermione thought it, she new she was lying to herself again. a short one shot, where Hermione and draco realise how much they share with each other and how we all need a little reality some time. also features a poem wrote and copywrited by me


Disclaimer:

Dear readers,

Iused to always lie to myself, saying that i wasnt really that dark and that my poems were not really what I was feeling inside, and truthfully Im still not fully sure myself.I do own the poem,so please if your thinking of borowing it or using it in a story, ask me first because technically it is copywrited under my name.I personally like thisstory and after reading it to myself, I Understood why I wrote it, because itshows me, thank you for taking your time to read this disclaimer

Regards Amy

Through the thick branches of the shaded trees, Hermione saw the sun, glaring at her like a lion, waiting, with every moment ready to pounce. Hermione and the sun were like enemies, opposites, but only they knew that. Children laughed and giggled in the bright light while Hermione hid away from it. Hermione could still go back, still be that giggling child on the swing and even as she thought it, Hermione new, she was lying to herself again.

"Hermione!" every time Harry called her name, Hermione shivered like a wet leaf after the rain, she hated that name. "Yes Harry?" she smiled showing what she shows everyone, a face that is not hers "I'm just heading down to quidditch practise with Ron and he could use a friendly face cheering him on from the sidelines" Harry smiled and Hermione grimaced inside "sorry Harry, I'd love to but I have homework to do, maybe next week, but tell Ron I'm really sorry!" she dug deep into her pockets and her hands were warm, something she didn't feel very often.

As soon as Hermione reached her dorm (7th years get there own dorm) she tore off her school clothes, disgusting as they were and slipped into something she felt best expressed her inner self, black. There she lay on her bed, writing poems about death and darkness while her bewitched pen wrote an essay about some crap for potions, scribbling mindlessly. After about 10 mins, Hermione had finished a poem and read it aloud, but at that same moment a person just like her was walking past and we all know this to be that of draco Malfoy, eyes like a raven, hungry for something that they themselves aren't sure of.

Death is like a doorway,

To the place that I call home,

Down deep inside my coffin,

Under gravel soil and stone

I hate everything around me

Every wheat strand every blade

Even every clock that ticks

Making me afraid

Why would god give me

Such an awful purpose

That drowns me till I cannot breath

Then hauls me to the surface

I'm on the brink of feeling

Practically nothing at all,

As I step up to the jagged cliff

And let myself just fall

And as I plummet to the ground

I ask if this is real

I close my eyes in silence

Then, for the first time I feel

"Beautiful" Draco stood there, dumbstruck like a mule, as if this was the best thing he had heard in his entire life. Hermione gasped and grabbed her wand "Draco I'm not in the mood, so just leave me alone." Draco was taken aback, "you think I would tease you after that? That was the bloody best thing I ever heard!" Hermione looked at him, her heart ached and she wondered why he was doing this to her, it was torture. Leave me alone Draco, she thought silently, she hung her head low facing the ground and closed her eyes, when he sat on her bed beside her.

Draco slowly touched her face, his soft hands like silk cupped her chin "Hermione, It was a nice poem, if I'd known you were like me before this, I would have never treated you the way I did these past years", tears dripped slowly from her eyes, like morning dew trickles down a blade of grass. He moved her head slowly to face him and she looked into his eyes, they were dark and she could see straight into his soul, and it was black.

They stood there for moments, his hand cupped around her face, staring into each others soul, experiencing and sharing there pain, because they were alike. When out of the blue, Draco slapped her and she felt, for the first time in her life "Thank you" she said crying, "Don't worry, no one will ever share our pain, Hermione, so lets enjoy it together" and with that he was gone, leaving Hermione satisfied that she could survive another day as Hermione Granger, the perfect little school girl that was always there for her friends and thought about everyone but herself. And as Hermione thought this over in her mind, she new she was lying to herself again.


End file.
